The Princess and the Knight
by ZombieSpaceKittie
Summary: I had met a lot of people in this business of Epifanio's. Being around those people you begin to learn how to read someone and yet out of everyone I've ever met he was a complete anomaly. The way he held himself wasn't that unfamiliar at all, he was a killer I could see that much all over him. But his eyes, they said something else, something that I wanted to solve.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a James/OC story for Queen of the South! :) I seriously didn't know how much I'd enjoy the show but I binge watched it all in two days and now I'm completely obsessed with it! So, here it is! I hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Also, *CONTENT WARNING* There is mention of sexual assault in this chapter, so please proceed with caution.**

My name is Catalina Vargas and I'm from Mexico. If you're anybody who is anybody, you'd recognize the name, but don't blame me for it, blame my Puta mother, she's the one who married the asshole who gave it to her and drug me along with her. Yes, that's right, my stepfather is Epifanio Vargas, leader of one, if not the largest, Cartel in Mexico.

I have never been poor not one day in my life. We always had money and nice things. My younger sister and I never went without, and I never wanted for anything (except maybe a normal family and perhaps a father who loved me). Other than that, my life was grand! But I needed more, I needed a life of my own, one free of drugs, guns and death, or so that's what I thought; Then I met Guero.

Guero was everything I had ever dreamed about. He was handsome and kind, he loved me with a passion I had only ever dreamed I could have with someone, and made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. He never made me feel like an outcast, instead he embraced my differences and found them beautiful and unique. Even better, Epifanio took the opportunity to get rid of me and gave me his blessing to move in with Guero. My mother on the other hand, wasn't as happy, but with her now living in Texas, Epifanio convinced her that everything would be just fine, he was his god-son after all.

My life was finally looking up, I no longer had to live under Epifanio's rule, instead, I was living with the love of my life, the man who rescued me from my hell. It was weird, being loved the way that Guero loved me. Everyday seemed like a fairy tale, but every fairy tale has an end, and mine ended with the sound of cellphone ringing.

My body tensed as the sound rang throughout the house, echoing off of the walls. Deep down I knew what it was, what was happening, but there was still a part of me that hoped. Quickly I climbed out of the bath I had previously been enjoying, threw a towel around my body and ran into the bedroom where Guero had left the phone for me. I stood paralyzed for a moment, staring at the Mahogany dresser that was vibrating uncontrollably. My hand hovered over the drawer as I let out a small quiver and grabbed the phone, holding it to my ear and waiting for and answer I hoped wouldn't tear me apart. But that answer never came.

"Catalina?" An unfamiliar voice rang from the speaker.

"Y-yes?" I chocked out.

"You don't know me, but I need you to know that Guero is dead. You need to get out now, and Catalina, whatever you do, don't trust your stepfather." And with that, the line went dead. The phone slowly slipped from my hand, bouncing off of the silken rug as I dropped to my knees. The air around me was suddenly thin, and quickly it became hard for me to breathe. I sob forced its way passed my lips causing the tears to begin flowing uncontrollably. No. No. This isn't happening, there has to be some mistake, Guero can't be dead. He promised we would leave, that we would be done with this life, he can't leave me now, not after everything. He promised.

 _Stop feeling pity for yourself and get up. You know what you have to do now._ A voice echoed inside my head.

In times of need and despair, most people see God or Buddha, but me, I saw myself, or rather, the woman I was meant to be. She was standing there as clear as day, looking at me incredulously as if my show of weakness offended her in some manner. She was right after all, my mother had taught me better than this, she taught me to be strong and enduring, to never show my weaknesses, not in this place. A sudden strength suddenly bloomed inside of me, and I knew what I had to do. I quickly wiped my tear stained face and made my way to the closet, pulling out something to wear, not really caring what. I didn't really have to trust or believe the stranger on the phone, because if I knew Epifanio, and I knew Epifanio, then he was on his way for me as we speak. Regardless of if I had anything to do with what happened or not, this was his opportunity and he was going to take it, and with my mother gone no one was here to stop him, and she would never know.

As soon as I slid the last shoe on my foot the bedroom door burst open, causing me to jump in shock. I was too late.

"Hola Princesa." The familiar man smiled slyly as he stepped through the threshold.

"Gato." I reply a bit unevenly, trying not to show any sign of weakness or fear, men like Gato enjoy that too much.

"I'm assuming mi padrastro has sent you." I say, bringing my eyes to meet his.

"You would assume right, hermosa." He chuckled as he closed in the space between us, grabbing a stray piece of my hair and twirling it around his rough fingers. Of course Epifanio would send Gato. Out of all my stepfather's minions Gato had to be the slimiest. He was like a wild animal whose thirst for blood was never sated. I had met my share of murderers and drug runners, but out of all of them, Gato was the only one that made me feel uneasy, at that's saying something.

"Gato, I had nothing to do with whatever Guero got himself into, you know that, and so does Epifanio." I growl, slapping his grimy hand away from me.

"Still," He sighed, his grin never leaving his face. "Epifanio wants you home, and I have come to collect, using whatever means necessary." He added with a chuckle.

"Well that's not going to happen." I say as I push passed him with a slight shove, only to be caught by my shoulder and heaved forward, landing face first into the plush bed.

"Ah, now now princesa, that's a good look for you." He snarled, shoving my face back into the bed as soon as I began to lift myself off.

"You lay one finger on me and my mother-"

"You're mother will what? What will she do to me all the way in Texas ah?" He said, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head backwards towards him.

"Just admit it, your mother is a treacherous puta, just like your dead boyfriend, and just like you." His voice was dangerously low, and I could feel his hot, vile breath against my neck, causing tears to begin pooling in my vision. But I wouldn't waver, not for this man.

"You know." He mused, running his rough hands down my arms and over my chest, while his other hand stayed tangled in my hair. "I've always wondered what you'd be like." He mumbled, pressing his hot mouth into the crook of my neck. My whole body tensed from the unpleasant sensation that his touch sent throughout my body.

"No." I chocked out, doing my best to escape his grasp. But no matter how strong I tried to be, he was stronger, and with one fell swoop of his hand, the next few moments became one big blur. The only thing I could remember were his hands roughly roaming all over my body, the pressure of his body on top of mine. I let myself fade into unconsciousness. My mind instantly drifted to thoughts of Guero, the day we met, the day he told me he loved me. Then the sound of a gunshot rang out all around me, startling me back into the present.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice demanded.

"Relax Pote." Gato grunted dismissively, not moving from his position on top of me. "I'm just having a little fun before we have to bring the princesa back to her castle is all."

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, I fumbled my hand around the top of the bed, feeling for the gun Guero kept underneath his pillow.

"How could you do something like this Gato?" Pote demanded. "She is our friend."

"Friend?"Gato scoffed, pushing me hard towards him and further away from my salvation. "She has never been my friend, only a pinche puta. Now leave me alone and let me finish."

My fingers finally grazed against the cold metal, and I let out a sigh of relief as I grasp it in my hand.

Pote grabbed Gato by the back of the shirt, leaving me the opening I needed as I pushed the barrel into Gato's face and pulled the trigger. Blood spewed from his face as he yelled out in pain, stumbling back and falling to the floor.

I turned the gun to Pote as I scrambled off of the bed. "I can't go back Pote." I pleaded. "Please let me go, I don't want to shoot you." And that was the truth. Not only had Pote just saved me, but he was always there for me growing up, watching over me, even sharing a beer with me in silence when I felt alone.

Pote stood there for a moment, I could see his eyes deep in thought as he stared at me. Finally he let out a long sigh and bent down to pick up my clothes.

"Here." He said thrusting them towards me. "Get what you can and go, I'll try to hold him off as long as I can, but other's will come mija."

"Thank you Pote." I said, throwing my clothes back on me and running as fast as I could.

It seemed like I had been running for hours when I finally collapsed onto the ground. Doubling over, my stomach heaved, emptying its contents onto the ground. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt and fell over onto my side. My head was pounding, my lungs felt as if they were liquid, and I had lost the feeling in my legs hours ago. I tilted my head to get a look at my surroundings, I needed water or I was going to die. Lights in the distance caught my gaze. It was an old gas station on the outskirts of the desert. My saving grace. With the last bit of energy I had left I hoisted myself back onto my feet and drug myself the last few feet to the gas station.

By now it was dark, and I mean really dark, there wasn't one star in the sky to light my way. But luckily the gas station lights lite my way to the bathroom were I immediately made my way to the sink. The cold water splashing my face felt like heaven. I waited until the water pooled into my hands and slurped it all down before slipping back onto the floor, resting my head on the side of the stall.

The sound of a door slam and he ring of voices all around me woke me with a start. I must have dozed off. Damn it! I cursed myself. How could you? The door was suddenly burst open before I had time to process anything, and I was being hoisted onto my feet and dragged into the back of a van. The last thing I remember was the sudden crack against the back of my head, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sensation of cold metal on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, rubbing the back of my aching head. I could feel the dried blood and I pulled away with a wince. They had gotten me pretty good. I looked around the room, surveying my surroundings. The room was small and cold, the only thing inside was the table I was sitting at and a sink and mirror in the corner. I could hear voices in the distance but from the looks of it I seemed to be locked in a supply closet, surrounded by old rusted fencing. Slowly I stood up, walking carefully to the fence to see if the coast was clear, gently wiggling the lock. No luck. If I couldn't escape the only thing left to do was defend myself. I scanned the room once more, searching for anything I could use as a weapon. My eyes fell on the dirt covered mirror above the sink. It was going to hurt like hell, but it was all I had, and it would do the trick.

Quickly I shed the thin flannel shirt I had thrown over my tank top and wrapped it tightly around my hand. I took in a deep breath and hit the mirror as hard as I could, cracking it in a dozen places. The sudden sound of footsteps fast approaching caught my attention and I quickly picked a piece off that was sharp and pointed enough, before tucking it in my hand and running back to my place at the table.

Three rough looking Mexicans burst into the room, I gripped the piece of mirror tightly, ready to attack but they were on me faster than I could react.

"No!" I yelled as the slammed by body onto the table, causing me to lose grip on the only weapon I had as it clattered to the floor.

"Hurry up, we don't have time for this." The one holding me down snapped. "Get the stuff and drug her up so we can put her to work, we have other pressing matters than this puta."

Put me to work? I thought. Oh god, were these men traffickers? Had I walked right into Epifanio's mule route? Of fucking course I would.

"No, no please! Don't do this!" I pleaded, elbowing my captor as hard as I could in the rib cage.

"Bitch!" He growled, slapping me hard across the face.

"Ah." I grumbled, as the blood began to pool in my mouth.

"Stop!" A commanding voice came beaming throughout the place. "Do you have any fucking idea who that is?" The man growled, slamming the man who had previously had me in his grasp against the fence.

I took the opportunity to catch a glimpse at the strange man who had apparently known who I was. He was tall, but built, his dark hair was disheveled and in tangles, as if he'd just got out of bed, or rather had been up all night, but it somehow seemed to work for him. His whole demeanor just screamed threat as he held the man against the fence by the scruff of his shirt, but somehow I wasn't afraid of him at all, I probably should have been though.

"That's Catalina Vargas you idiot!" He continued, pushing the man further into the fence. "Do you want to know what she's going to do to you for this?" He questioned.

How did this man know who I was? I thought to myself, staring at him in curiosity. Was he one of Epifanio's men who was sent after me?

"Please." I croacked out, catching the man's attention. "Please don't send me back to him, you don't know what he'll do to me."

Slowly he turned around to face me, dropping the guy and shoving him out of the gate. His face softened as he came to kneel beside me.

"Who? Epifanio?" He questioned, his dark eyes searching my green ones for an answer.

"Yes." I said bluntly. "If you send me to him, he will kill me."

Confusion flashed across his face. "Why would he want to kill you?" He continued, his face scrunched in disbelief. "What did you do to him?"

The question was innocent in its origin I knew, but still it sent a wave of rage throughout my body. "I didn't do shit to him." I scoffed in disdain. "But he's found his opportunity to finally get rid of me, and he's taking it, so please if you don't mind, let me go. Please." I pleaded one last time.

The man looked around the room and let out a tired sigh, as if all of this was too much of a burden for him. "Now why would I do that?" He mused, giving me a cocky half smirk that I wanted to slap right off of his face.

"If I did that then I'd be lying in the dirt next to that guy come morning." He gestured in the direction the man who had slapped me had gone.

"I-" I began but was quickly cut off.

"Because your _mother_ would kill me." He finished.

"My mother?" I questioned, caught of guard. "She's here?" The tears began to sting my eyes, threatening to fall. I hadn't seen my mother in months, and had barely even spoke to her since I moved in with Guero. I had to admit I missed her dearly, and to know I was so close to her now, sent a wave of relief throughout my body.

"Of course she is." He answered. "She does own the place. Now come on." He said, gently grabbing my arm and hoisting me back into the chair. "She's on her way." He paused, looking down at the blood that had pooled around me from the cut on my hand.

"You okay?" He asked, gesturing towards my hand.

"Do I look okay?" I rebuked. "But I'll live." I sighed, thinking back to the past events that had unfolded.

"Here." He said softly, placing a wet napkin over the wound. "You're strong, just like your mother, I can see that, so yeah, you will."

I gave him a grateful smile, and squeezed my hand over it with a wince.

"Mija?" My mother's voice rang out, her heels clicking rapidly across the concrete floor.

I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her.

"Mama!" I cried, as she pulled me into a hug. The familiar smell of her rose scented perfume filled my nostrils, and it took everything I had not to burst into tears.

She pulled back to take a quick look at me and her face contorted into horror.

"James!" She hissed. "What the hell happened to my daughter?"

The man, whose name I now knew as James, let out a sigh. "Some of the guys found her on one of our mule routes, they obviously didn't recognize her."

"Find them, and deal with them." She ordered.

Without a word James nodded and went to exit the room to fulfill his orders.

"No!" I gasped, surprising everyone in the room, including myself. Even though they were complete assholes, to them, I was just another girl on the street, and as sickening as even that is, I couldn't bring myself to have them killed.

"Mija." My mom softly spoke. "Look what they did to you, they need to be punished."

Sometimes my mother's thirst for blood and vengeance scared me just as much as Epifanio did.

"Mama." I pleaded. "They were just doing what YOU told them too, how were they supposed to know who I was? I've never met those men before in my life."

"She isn't wrong." James added, as if my mother didn't scare him. "The only reason I recognized her was from your family photos you keep on your desk."

I gave James a thankful nod in his direction, my mother was a hard woman to sway alone.

"If you want to blame anyone for what has happened to me, blame Epifanio, he's the one who put the hit on my head."

My mother gasped in disbelief, her face going from pure shock to complete and total rage, I knew that face well, and growing up I tried to avoid it at all cost. My mother's rage was nothing to be reckoned with.

"Oh dios mio, he did what to my daughter?" She chocked out. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Guero is dead." I said somberly, letting my gaze fall to the ground. "What ever he did, Epifanio must think I'm envolved. He sent Gato and Pote for me this morning."

My mother's face went from rage in its purest form to something I hadn't quite seen before, but it was terrifying none the less, and one thing was for certain, I wouldn't want to be Epifanio.

"James," She finally spoke, not one emotion present. "Take her to the office, get her cleaned up, then finish the business from earlier. I have something I need to take care of."

James nodded in affirmation.

My mother took my face into her hands and caressed my cheeks softly. "I'll take care of Epifanio." She whispered softly. "You go with James, he'll take care of you."

 **Hello Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Through here." James finally spoke, leading me into a large room furnished with a couch and love seat, and a large work desk in the corner.

"This is your mother's office." He continued, "bathroom's over there." He ran his fingers through his dark hair and let out a sigh, taking a seat on the plush couch.

I stood there for a moment, taking him in. I had met a lot of people in this business of Epifanio's and my mother's. Being around those type of people you begin to learn how to read someone, but out of everyone I've ever met, this man was a complete anomaly, and I couldn't quite get a read on him at all. The way he held himself wasn't that unfamiliar at all, he was a killer, I could see that much all over him. But his eyes, they said something else, something that I wanted to solve.

"You good?" He questioned meeting my stare.

Quickly I gathered myself, a slight embarrassment rising in my cheeks.

"Uh yeah." I mutter. "It's just, you look like shit."

My bluntness caught him off guard for a moment and I felt a slight accomplishment that I had broken his stony composure.

"Look who's talking." He half laughed half scoffed.

I shrugged knowingly and gave him a half smile before sauntering into the small bathroom.

Standing in front of the well lite mirror I let out a small huff. He was right, I was the one who looked like shit. My hair was a bloody and tangled mess, my bottom lip was busted open but had scabbed over already, leaving the whole lip swollen. The left side of my face was turning black and purple and I was pretty sure my eye would be the same tomorrow. It seemed every inch of my body was covered in blue and purple marks, and I was sure there were more underneath my clothes. The thought of Gato crept back into my mind and my stomach involuntarily heaved. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as best I could, even though I knew they'd be with me for awhile regardless, but I needed to be strong.

Epifanio always said I was weak, that this world would chew me up and spit me out, that my gringo father made sure of that, but having never met him, I was never quite sure what that meant. My mother never talked about him much, just that I look like him and she loved him, but he died before I was born. Somehow he still haunted me.

I never argued with Epifanio, at least not about that. I hated this life, the death, the drugs, it all just felt so wrong. I wanted out, away from all of this forever, to have a normal life, the one Guero promised me, but that was long gone now. No, there was a sudden change inside of me now, I could feel it. This life, this business, I need to be a part of it, if only to prove him wrong, I needed to get my revenge, for me and for Guero. He took away what I loved the most, fed me to his rabid animal, so now I'd take away what he loved the most, his business.

I splashed the warm water on my face, rubbing the dirt and grim off as best I could, and did the same to the cut on my hand. I let out a hiss has the water ran over the cut, stinging painfully. After I cleaned it the best I could, I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and made my way back into the office were James was still waiting.

James looked me over and gave me mocking smile. "You still look like shit."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch across from him. "Well its the best I could do at the moment." I sighed.

"Well here, this might help." He said, pulling out a small red box and moving to sit beside me.

"Let me see your hand." He motioned, opening the box to reveal the roll of bandages. I did what he asked and held it out to him, watching him intently as he slowly wrapped it around my hand, careful not to hurt it.

"Thanks." I uttered once he was finished.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, stuffing the remaining supplies back into the box.

"James." One of the men from earlier exclaimed, as he entered the room in a panic. "It's happened again, the bags, they busted."

"God-dammit!" James cursed, throwing the box down onto the couch and running his fingers aggressively through his hair. His sudden change in demeanor startled me, even frightened me a bit, but I didn't show it.

"Get them out as fast as you can,"He demanded. "I'll be right there." The man nodded and left quickly.

I kept my eyes curiously on James as he slid his hand down his face and let out a deep sigh.

"Stay here." He finally spoke. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"No." I blurted out. This was my chance to get to know the ins and outs of this kind of business, I couldn't just stay locked in this room and let the opportunity slip away from me. "Let me come with you."

"I can't do that." He asserted. "You'll be safer here. Try to get some rest or something."

"I said no." I snapped. "I can't be stuck in this room all damn day, just let me come with you." I pleaded. "I promise I won't be any trouble."

James stared at me for a moment, mulling over my words in his head before finally saying, "Fine. But you stay close."

"Got it!" I chirped as I followed him out the door. 

Bile rose in my throat multiple times as I watched James dig his hand into the poor girls abdomen, rummaging through her for their drugs like she wasn't even a person at all. It left me not only appalled but confused at the same time. James, I was beginning to think he was a nice guy, a good person, but how could a good person do something like this?

 _How could a good person stand there and watch?_

The voice in my head retorted.

Why do you always have to be so practical. I think to myself. Anyway, regardless of my moral compass, what James was doing was part of this kind of business, and if you want to succeed, I guess you have to get your hands dirty sometimes, I'm sure James knew that already.

"23." James sighed, throwing the last piece he had fished out into the bucket beside him. "We lost two bags."

"I'll let Camila know." The man said turning to leave.

"No." James cautioned, momentarily meeting my gaze. "She's taking care of something important, just wash them and grab another girl, we don't have much time left, the drop is supposed to be in an hour."

The guy nodded and quickly ran over to the nearby sink.

Their getting another girl? After what just happened. I thought with disgust. Human lives aren't disposable, how could they be so cavalier about it?

 _You just going to let them cause another girl to die?_ The voice in my head asked. _You know what you have to do, to save a life, and to prove yourself._

"James no." I finally spoke, moving to stand beside him. "After this girl died, you're just going to risk another life like that?" I questioned, searching his face for some sign of remorse or regret, but I found none.

"It has to be done." Is all he said as he finished wiping the blood from his hands.

"Let me do it then." I declared, placing my hands on my hips defensively.

"Are you insane?" He growled, turning to face me, somehow his dark eyes even darker than before. "Did the hit to the head fuck up your brain or something?" He continued chastising, lightly tapping my head to drive his words home.

I angrily took a step back from him. I was completely wrong, this guy was a total asshole.

"How is my life any more valuable than theirs?" I retort.

"Because!" He spat. "If they die, they die end of story. If you die, I DIE." He threw his head to the sky in utter disbelief, as if my concern for a human life was something so unheard of.

"Listen Mother Theresa, you can save the world on your own time okay, but right now, you're going to back up stairs and sit the fuck down like I told you to do in the first place." He scolded, as if I were some child he could boss around.

I don't know what it was that made me do it, maybe it was his complete lack of remorse or the way he spoke to me as if I were a clueless child, most likely a combination of both, but I was at the sink in an instant, and before either of the men could move a muscle, I grabbed one of the bags and choked it down.

"NO!" James yelled crossing the room a moment too late. "You idiot!" He growled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. "Do you realize what you've done? She wasn't the only girl who died, there's been others, three to be exact."

The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks, but I didn't waver, I knew what I had to do.

"It's already done." I argued. "The only thing you can do now is help me."

"Bullshit." He growled, grabbing me by the face and sticking his hand down my throat. "Throw it up!"

"No." I gagged, shoving him as hard as I could away from me. "If you want it out, you're going to have to help me."

And just like that, I had won my first battle.


	4. Chapter 4

"So much for not causing any trouble." James barked, pressing his foot to the petal and gripping the steering wheel tightly.

A part of me felt guilty that I had put him in this position. Sure I was sacrificing my own life to try and prove a point that, in all fairness, might not even be proven, but what I hadn't considered was that if I didn't succeed, I was also sacrificing his life as well. He may have been an asshole, but I could see why. He had shown me kindness earlier, and now I felt as if I'd somehow betrayed him, this man who I didn't know at all, our lives were tied together now, and it was my job to save us both.

"Look." I sympathized. "I understand how you must be feeling right now, and I apologize for putting you in this position. But you have to believe me when I say I have my reasons." I sputter out, gripping the seat firmly for my life as we flew through traffic going at least 80.

James clenched his jaw in frustration, never taking his eyes off the road. There was a long pause as he thought over his words carefully.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling." He finally spoke, his voice icy and even. "But I do believe you when you say you have your reasons. I just think those reasons are shit." He took another long pause, as he tried reigning in his composure.

"I think your reasons are those of a spoiled brat with daddy issues who just wants a little extra attention from her mommy. So save me the semantics _Princess_." He finished, lingering on the last word bitterly.

"Don't ever call me that!" I snapped, the memory of Gato clouding my vision. James mistook the involuntary shiver that ran through my body as a sign of anger, that his words were actually working, and decided to continue.

"What's wrong? Hit a nerve?" He chastised.

I knew what he was doing, and I wasn't going to take the bait, or rather, I probably would but the sudden dizziness took me off guard.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his tone and demeanor changing almost immediately.

"Nothing, nothing." I deflected, motioning him away. " Just keep driving."

James grumbled something incoherently under his breath and pressed harder on the gas petal, sending me flying into the passenger door as we turned a sharp curve.

"How are you feeling?" He pried once again, his eyes full of something resembling remorse rather than anger like they were a few moments ago.

"I don't know!" I answered truthfully. "Just go!"

That same moment a car came barreling out in front of us, causing James to momentarily lose control. He turned the wheel as hard as he could and slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop.

"That's it." He said, turning to face me. " We aren't going to make it in time, you need to throw them up now." He demanded, but I could see that unlike the first time we had this conversation, his voice sounded more fearful than anything, whether it was fear for his own life or mine I didn't know, but a small part of me hoped it was the latter.

"I said no." I pressed. "Now please, keep driving or I'll get out of this car and walk."

James slammed his hands on the wheel suddenly and let out a hiss through his tightly gritted teeth, before throwing the car back into drive.

"You can try to play this good girl routine all you want." He growled. "But the only thing you are is selfish."

His words took me a bit off guard, not because I felt they weren't true, but because they stung unexpectedly. I wasn't sure why it bothered me at all what this man thought of me, but somehow it did, and I didn't like it.

"You don't know anything about me." I said flatly. "So don't assume you do, because you have no idea what I've been through, what I've had to endure."

It took everything I had to hold the stinging tears back, and although I tried to regain my composure I could tell James had caught a glimpse of it.

He shifted a moment in his seat, rolling his shoulders that were covered with the dark leather of his jacket.

"We're here." He finally spoke, putting the car in park. "Hurry up."

We ran full speed through the crowded airport. James wasn't wasting anytime as he barreled through the crowd without any remorse for the people he plowed into, and it took everything I had to keep up with him. Finally we arrived at our destination. James hurriedly thrust both our fake passports at the clerk as I tried to gather myself.

"Whew." James let out a exhausted huff, putting his hands on his hips to catch his breath. "See, I told you we'd make it." He threw a fake smile at me, and then to the clerk.

"She's always so last minute." He laughed. I knew it was all just a show, but happiness sort of looked good on him. I rolled my eyes at myself and set my mind back on the task at hand.

"Uh, yeah." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just never know what to wear." I shrugged.

James shook his head with a small smirk. "Women, am I right?" He jested to the clerk, who just gave a weary smile and motioned us through.

"Women?" I whispered disparagingly.

"Just shut up." He muttered back as the security officer checked us.

As soon as we were cleared, James grabbed my arm and drug me through the narrow hall. His pace was much faster than mine, however, causing me to stumble a few times along the way. Finally he stopped in front of a small supplies closet and threw me inside.

"Throw them up!" He demanded. "We're out of time."

Immediately I plunged my fingers down my throat, coaxing the vomit to rise. Finally after a few seconds of trying my stomach heaved and up came its contents.

James was immediately at the bags counting them out. "one, two...there's five so far, keep going."

I did what I was told and repeated the process once more.

"12." James declared. "Come on you can do it keep going."

Again.

"20. Come on just three more."

"No." I croaked out. My throat felt like I had swallowed a million needles by now and had begun to swell up. My head was on the verge of exploding and my stomach and lungs felt as if they were on fire."I can't."

"Can't isn't a damn option, they've begun to dissolve, now do it!" He yelled, his eyes burning right through me.

"No." I mumble. "No I'm done."

James let out a grumble as he scanned the room frantically. His eyes finally fell on what he was looking for as he hurried over and yanked the soap dispenser of the wall forcefully.

"Come here." He commanded as he grabbed me by the face. I struggled against him momentarily, unsure of what he was doing until he squirted the soap forcefully down my throat.

My stomach retched on its own this time and I found myself on the ground throwing up what ever was left.

James let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of the last three bags and let himself slide down the wall to the ground.

"You did it princess." He sighed, half smiling and half chastising me.

I gave him a look of disapproval as I let myself fall tiredly against the wall beside him. If I had the strength I'd argue back at him, but I didn't, and he was right except for one thing. "Nah." I said hoarsely. "We did it."

 **Thanks everyone for reading so far! I hope you all are enjoying reading it, because I'm really enjoying writing it! :D Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

We made our way up the steps to my mother's office in silence. James hadn't said much since we left the airport, and I could tell now by just being near him that there was a nervous air about him.

"Relax Lancelot." I jested, trying to lighten the mood.

James gave me a deadly stare as we reached the top of the staircase.

"What's wrong?" I continued. "Don't like nicknames?"

James cocked his brow at me.

"Sorry," I huffed. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." I admitted. "You have a way of smothering people with your negativity."

"Lancelot was an unloyal traitor." He spoke up. "Why would that shed light on anything concerning this situation?" He questioned.

It was a genuine question and quite valid, but I only gave him a half cocked smile and made my way through the door to my mother's office.

She was seated at her desk when we walked inside, rubbing her chin intently. She made no sudden movements at our presence, and I knew then that we were in some deep shit.

"Catalina." My mom finally spoke, her voice void of any emotion.

"Mama" I began but was cut of by the flick of her hand.

"Do you know what you've done today?" She questioned, her dark eyes fixated on me.

"Yes," I answered. "I succeeded."

My mother slammed her fist down on to the table and burst from her seat, making her way to stand in front of me. Her posture was imposing and intimidating, but I was use to it.

"What would be the point of me starting a war with Epifanio over you, if you're DEAD!" She yelled.

"A war?" Both James and I questioned.

"Never mind that." She waved us off. "What the hell were you thinking? And you," She snapped pointing her rage towards James who was standing beside me, his composure now unwavering.

"No." I retorted, stepping in front of him and shielding him from my mother's wrath. "Please don't blame him. It wasn't his fault, he told me to stay upstairs but I didn't listen, I stole the bags and swallowed them before he could even react. He even tried sticking his whole damn arm down my throat okay, so please, don't blame him."

James shifted a bit behind me, and I could feel his eyes fixated on the back of my head with a certain intensity.

"Why?" My mother questioned, her eyes softening slightly. "Why would you do such a thing Mija?"

"Because, I want to be a part of this, I want my revenge on Epifanio for what he has done, and I want to help you take everything from him. But I knew you wouldn't listen to me, I had to prove that I am serious, and I am." I paused for a moment as I searched my mother's eyes. "I want in."

"No." She quickly dismissed. "It's too dangerous, I can't let you do that."

"Mama." I pleaded. "Please, I need this, I can't just sit around and let other's decide my life for me anymore, I need to create my own. You taught me to be strong, to make your own way, I let my time with Guero cause me to forget that, but now I'm ready."

My mother let out a sigh, turning her head away from me as if it were too much for her to fathom.

"Alright." She reluctantly let out. "James, since you did such a good job at protecting my daughter," She addressed him disdainfully. "Now you get to do it full time, and if anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens to her, I won't let her dissuade me from sinking a bullet in your skull again. Comprende?"

"Understood."

The car ride to my mother's house was uncomfortable and silent. I could tell James was deeply contemplating something by the way he kept gripping and ungripping the steering wheel, but I thought it best not to say anything, I had done enough to him today after all.

When we finally arrived at the large victorian style home, James silently came around to open my door for me and led me inside. I marveled at its interior as we walked through the door, it was almost as beautiful as our home back in Mexico. I took a moment to question just how large my mother's business here was. Epifanio had always said it was a small one, a venture that she'd not be able to keep up long, but by the looks of it I'd say that was far from the truth.

"Here's your room." James finally spoke, stopping at the doorway of a fairly large bedroom, already furnished with all the necessities.

"If you need anything I'm right down the hall, but I suggest trying not to need anything." He continued as I made my way inside, plopping onto the plush bed.

"You live here?" I questioned, placing my hands behind my head to look at him.

"Well yeah, I'm her security detail, she keeps me close." He said matter of factly, leaning against the door frame. "But now thanks to you, I've been demoted to babysitter."

"I really am sorry for everything." I say truthfully.

James looks at me a moment, an unreadable look crossing his face.

"But at least you're not dead." I smirk at him. "You're welcome for that."

Whatever James had been thinking was instantly gone, replaced by the familiar stony demeanor.

"You know, you have to much heart and you're cocky. That combination is deadly in this business." He spoke with more of a lecturing tone than one of malice.

"Spoken like a person who doesn't have a heart." I retorted.

"Maybe. But its what keeps me alive."

"Well news flash." I say getting up to stand in front of him. The sudden proximity seemed to make him uncomfortable and he took a small step back. I took the opportunity and ran with it, leaning in closer to him.

"Everyone has one, you just have to learn how to use it correctly." I whisper.

James furrowed his brow, uncertainty flashing across his face.

"Goodnight James." I finally say, breaking the silence and gently closing the door between us.

"Night princess." I hear him mutter through the door, his footsteps disappearing down the hall.

I let out a huff and roll my eyes as I plop back down on the satin sheets. Almost immediately my eyes were heavy with sleep and I realized just how long it had been since I actually slept. My mind clouded over with all of the events that had happened in such a short time. I let my mind drift to Guero and my heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again. Suddenly James' words of caution were ringing through my ears and a panic filled me momentarily as a questioned if he was right.

I shook all of the thoughts and doubts from my head, I couldn't let that be true, I had to be strong, I had to pave my own path whether I liked what I found along the way or not. And with that I let my eyes fall shut, allowing the sleep I had no idea how much I need overtake me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the love you've been showing! I am so glad you enjoy it! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've posted an update, I've been on vacation and haven't had the chance to post, but I'm back now so hopefully I can continue to put out some updates! Thanks so much again!**

The shower felt like heaven as the warm water caressed my body, massaging all of the scrapes and bruises I had acquire from the past few days. I couldn't believe I'd actually allowed myself to sleep without scrubbing all of the disgusting dirt and grim off of me first, but I'd be lying if I admit I actually cared.

My mother hadn't said much to me this morning, only that James would be back by to pick me up for an assignment after he finished some business. The curious part of me wondered what "business" it was, but in this world that could mean 100 different awful things, so I sauntered back up the stairs to take a shower and tried not to worry about what poor innocent person he may (or may not) be murdering for my mother.

Finally, I hopped out of the shower, lightly toweling off my body, and made my way to the closet to assess the clothing that was neatly hung up. I decided on a pale pink flannel and a pair of khaki pants and made my way downstairs to find out what today would consist of. I was surprised to find mi Madre seated comfortably in her casual wear at the kitchen table with James. I stopped just out of view as they began to speak.

"She's not fit for this." James stated plainly to my mother. "She's going to get herself killed."

"Now you're worried about my daughter's safety?" My mother retorted.

James shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"of course I am, I'm worried about all of our safety." He huffed back. "You're daughter's a good person Camila, that kind of good, its hard to find, but this isn't the place for good people and I don't want to see her die because of it. So if you truly care about your daughter, you'd get her far away from this place."

My mother let out a soft knowing laugh as she ran her finger slowly around the rim of her porcelain coffee cup.

"My daughter as always been that way." She began. "Ever since she was young she had more heart than I knew what to do with. She cared about things that I couldn't understand." She stopped for a moment reminiscing. "She's different, more like her father I suppose. Epifanio always tormented her for it. but despite what you might think James, I never wanted this life for either of my daughters, especially her, I tried to keep her away from it, then she met that Guero." She hissed his name.

The sudden wave of sadness took me off guard. It hurt to hear my mother talk so lowly of someone I cared so much about, someone who I'd never get to see again. I hadn't known my mother felt so strongly against my relationship with Guero, sure, I knew she didn't approve but I just thought she was just being my mother about it. I found myself not able to be upset about my mother's reasons for disliking him. Her reasoning showed just how much she cared about me. I wonder if she had known about our plan to run away from it all, if she would have felt differently about him.

"Now," She sighed. "Epifanio has gone too far, and she has something to prove."

"Camila" James protested, only to be cut off.

"I cannot deny her of her revenge, but" she continued. "that doesn't mean we can't dissuade her. And since all of this is due to you're insolence, it will be your job to do it."

James sighed, but his face seemed to show acceptance.

"You protect my daughter James, but you keep her away from this."

"Understood." He muttered.

Rage suddenly bubbled in my stomach. How could she be plotting against me? She had promised to give me this, yet here she was trying to make sure what I wanted didn't happen. She and James still believe that I'm soft, that I don't belong here, yet they haven't even given me the benefit of the doubt. And who does he think he is anyway? I barely even know the man, and the short time we've spent together he's made it pretty clear all I am to him is trouble. Yet here he is, acting as if he really cares about what happens to me, even speaking to my character. Well he knows nothing about me, he doesn't know what I'm capable of, neither of them do, but I'll make sure they do.

"Madre, James." I announce as I make my presence known.

"Ah, mija!" My mother smiled, putting on her fake demeanor as if she hadn't been speaking of me just moments before.

"You seem to be looking much better." She finished with a soft smile.

I glanced over at James, who had found the kitchen tile to be much more interesting at the moment.

"Si." I finally responded. "It seems a long shower and rest was just what I needed."

"Good." my mother nodded getting from her seat and walking to to fridge. "Why don't you have seat and I'll make your favorite." She motioned over. "I'm sure your starving."

"No." I said plainly, still eyeing James. "I'm sure we have an assignment to get to soon. Right James?"

James looked up at me finally, his dark eyes meeting my gaze, and then to my mother. My mother held his gaze for a moment, her face suddenly its usual stony complexion.

"Yes, but-"

"Good." I cut in before she could finish. "I'll be waiting in the car then." I said as I turned and made my way out the door before anyone had time to protest any further.

The car ride was excruciatingly silent, I could feel the frustration radiating off of James in typhoon sized waves. For some reason I found it amusing, the way he could brood so effortlessly. I didn't let it show though, I didn't have that much of a death wish.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned as we pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be a grocery store.

"I'M going in to do business." He emphasized as he unbuckled. "YOU are staying in the car."

I shook my head in disbelief, but decided not to contest it, I had to choose my battles wisely with him.

"Whatever you say." I scoffed disdainfully, averting my gaze out the passenger window.

James opened his mouth as if to argue, then, realizing I wouldn't protest further, closed it and gave me a peculiar look.

"I'll be right back." He finally stated. "If you see anything out of the ordinary, and I mean anything that makes you feel just the slightest bit uneasy you call me." He held out a small burner phone and placed it gently in my hand, closing it tightly. "My number is already programmed." He finished clearing his throat. "Stay put."

I nodded in agreement as he left and let out a sigh. My mother, James, they were never going to take me seriously. Even though I swallowed enough coke to put ten plus people in an early grave in order to prove myself. A part of me wondered why I was so determined to be a part of this world after all it had cost me already. It seemed that not so long ago I was just as determined to leave it all behind and never look back. I somewhat still was, but I guess the part of me that my mother raised knew that before I could do anything, my thirst for revenge had to be sated or else I'd never be able to rest.

It wasn't easy living with such a war between my morality and the hatred I felt for Epifanio burning a fire inside of me. It seemed every thought in my head felt torn between two scenarios, but this time I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to sit here and let James walk all over me. I was doing what I needed to do, whether he liked it or not.

With a new sense of determination I confidently exited the car, on my way to prove just how stubborn I could be, when suddenly a van screeched to a stop in front of me and before I had time to react, I was being thrown into the back of it face first.

"Who are you working for?" The strange man yelled at me. Hesitantly I pushed myself into a sitting position to get a better look at my attacker. My heart dropped as I read the embroidered writing on his plain black vest, "DEA".

"Answer me!" He yelled again, causing me to wince.

"Hey!" The female agent I hadn't previously noticed stated sternly. "Lay off. Look," She started turning in my direction. "we know who you are and we know why you're here. If you cooperate we will help you get out. You just have to tell us who you're working for."

I swapped my gaze between the two of them. Something felt off about this whole situation. If they truly knew who I was, then they'd know exactly who I was working with. Were they toying with me or was it something else?

"I don't know what you mean." I answered. "I don't work for anyone."

"Bullshit!" The man growled, hitting me in the mouth with the butt of his gun. "Answer the damn question or I'll deport your ass right back to Mexico."

"Funny." I spat the blood from my mouth. "If you knew me like you say you do, then you'd also know that I have a duel citizenship, and I'm not here illegally at all. So, if you aren't arresting me I'd like to leave."

The two exchanged glances at one another, then to my surprise nodded, opening the door to the van to reveal none other than my mother, standing waiting for me.

"What the actual hell was that about?" I questioned angrily as I jumped out the back of the van. My mother gave me an apologetic look as she reached out to touch the small gash on my lip from the gun.

"I told them not to hurt you." She grimaced.

"Wait, this was your doing?" I questioned in disbelief.

"I'm sorry mija." My mother apologized. "But I needed to know how serious you were about all of this."

I scoffed in utter amazement. "How about asking, or you know the fact that I swallowed an insane amount of cocaine to try and prove to you just how serious I was, but I guess almost killing myself for the cause just isn't serious enough!" I threw my hands in the air. "But what the hell do I know right?"

"Mija please." My mother pleaded. "I needed to know you were prepared for whatever may come your way, and now I know you are." She lifted her hand to caress my face. " I won't stop you from what you need to do Catalina, I just didn't want to accept that you could be a part of this, its just not who you are."

"It is now."

"I doesn't have to be."

"But it is."

My mother smiled sadly at me and gave a small nod.

"Do what you have to do."


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know she was going to do that." James sighed, as he drove the truck caring the supplies.

"Sure." I dismissed, wiping the last bit of blood from my mouth.

James gave me an unreadable expression before reaching out and rubbing his finger gently over the gash on my lip. His sudden softness took me off guard and I slowly turned my head away from him before he could see the rise of color in my cheeks.

"That shouldn't have happened." He sighed quietly, averting his attention back to the road.

"But that's the thing with this business, one minute you think you know where you are, and the next thing you know the ground is shifting beneath your feet."

"Look," I spoke. " I heard you talking to my mother this morning. I know you think I'm too weak for all of this, and I know all of that you were saying to my mother was bullshit. I don't blame you, I get it, self preservation, I get it. So you can stop with all of the fake concern. If I'm so much of a problem for you, then I can do this on my own, I don't need you or anyone else's help."

James looked genuinely shocked by my words. And I thought for a moment I saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"Who said anything that I said was a lie?" He finally spoke. " If you heard what I said, then you know what I think of you. You have so much potential to do actual good in the world Catalina, just not this one."

He gave me a half smile as he spoke the last words and I wasn't sure just how to react to what he was saying. The person I was talking to didn't seem anything like the one I'd previously been dealing with, so I didn't know how to take him. Was he telling me the truth? If he was then that left me even more confused. I barely knew him, and yet he was willing to protect me because of whatever goodness he saw inside of me, contrary to the reasoning he had given me previously. I wasn't entirely sure about him up until this moment, but my gut was telling me I could put every ounce of my trust in this man, so that's what I'd do.

"Thank you." I smiled warmly back. "I appreciate your concern, but I can't just walk away, it isn't that simple."

James sent me a frustrated glance before directing his attention back to the road.

"Of course it is!" He protested. "You have no ties to this world, this business, no one would come after you." He stopped for a moment. "You're free."

The way he lingered on the last words made me think he had himself in mind as he said them. The sudden thought made me sad. To think someone like James who was so much a part of this business, wanted something more beyond the drugs and killing, was a hard thought to process.

"Are you not?" I questioned without really thinking it through. After a few minutes had past without an answer, I decided to move on.

"I do have something holding me here, you know that already, but I also have my mother and sister too."

James clenched his jaw as if contemplating something before saying, "I can't attest for your sister, but your mother has more than just one motive for everything princess, just remember that."

"You don't think I know my own mother?" I questioned a bit to harshly.

"I don't know, did you ever think she'd plan to take her own daughter hostage and get the crap beat out of her just to prove something?" He countered, just as harshly.

I sat in silence for a moment as I thought over his words. He was right, I never would have suspected my mother to do something like that to me. Honestly it kind of scared me. I knew my mother was a ruthless woman but she was always different with us.

"Are you." I started, finding it hard to get the words out. "Saying my mother had another motive for what she done than what she told me?"

James thought about my question for a moment, I could tell he was having a difficult time answering. But then he looked at me, and his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Why would she-" I began but was interrupted when James abruptly shouted.

"Shit!"

"What?" I questioned as he sped forward.

"We have trouble." He stated plainly, but I could tell he was anxious.

James turned a corner sharply and drove down a dimly lit alleyway.

"Why are we stopping?" I questioned nervously. "James what's going on?"

By now the worry was evident in my voice and James took notice. Gently he grabbed both my shoulders pulling me slightly towards him.

"Our look out gave me the signal that we aren't safe." He spoke. "Catalina, you're going to get out of this truck and you are going to run as fast as you can back to the warehouse, you got that?"

My heart was beating franticly in my chest and my throat was so dry that all I could do was nod.

"Here." he said, placing the handgun he kept in his back into my hands. "Just in case you run into trouble."

"James, what about you?" I finally spoke as I gripped the gun loosely in my hand.

"Don't worry about me." He shook his head.

The sound of screeching tires speeding up the pavement behind us filled the alleyway.

"What no!" I argued, my whole body becoming suddenly frigid at the thought of being alone.

"Catalina!" James hissed, running his hand through his already messy hair. "Please, for once just do what I tell you without arguing! Now go!" he finished, shoving me out the door as the vehicles behind us came to a stop.

I did what I was told this time, running as fast as I could without looking back. The sudden sound of gunshots ringing out behind me took me off guard and I let out a small scream.

Then the realisation hit me. James was buying me time to get away. He was risking his life for mine. But why? I thought as the tears began to fill my vision. Why would he do that?

Quickly, I ducked behind a corner and pressed my back firmly against the hard brick as I caught my breath.

The image of a hail of bullets ripping through James one by one filled my vision and I glanced down at the gun he had given me.

Gently I turned it over in my hands contemplating my next move. I knew James wanted me to run and for once I really did want to listen, but James was risking his life for me, and if he died doing that, I didn't think I'd ever be able to live with myself.

That was it then, my mind was made and I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath, clenching the gun tightly in my hands. I had never shot a gun with the intent to kill anyone or anything in my entire life. But if I wanted to save him, then that's what I'd do.


End file.
